


Tempting you is killing me

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt, Infidelity, Marriage, Scars, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Temptress is having an affair on her husband Bernard with her nemesis...Megamind is having an affair with his nemesis... his wife, Roxanne Ritchi...





	1. Where it starts...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh frick, this is just... This is a terrible case of the plot bunnies. Horrible, vicious plot bunnies.
> 
> This was spawned by Set's "Temptress" series and my husband pointing me at a writing prompt and then giving me his opinion on said writing prompt... Set in an AU of Set's AU where "Temptress" is a hero and Megamind is a villain. I have (out of respect for Set) distanced this story from their cannon.
> 
> Prompt went something like the description. "I'm having an affair on my wife with my nemesis, My wife is having an affair with her nemesis; Me." Probably was longer, I never did read the actual prompt, just discussed it with the hubs. And about three days later my brain just goes... LETS DO THIS! Then I found "Ballast" by Nothing more and this just SHOT out.
> 
> My husband gives me the best/worst plot bunnies and FRICK they are always angsty. Can I even write non angsty stuff? That's a damn good question. Maybe? Finish something that's not angsty? Oh probably not man...
> 
>  
> 
> There's some pretty shady, -really- questionable consent shit in here... So... Maybe don't read it if that's gonna be a problem...

It had started… On a roof. Temptress stood across from him, seductively cooing at him, trying to get him to cow to her. Red hair falling around her face and unnaturally hazel eyes called to him from under the heros mask. She was a singularly beautiful person. Brilliant, sweet, funny, and his nemesis. What do you do when you’ve fallen in love with your nemesis? But it wasn’t even so simple as that! Her super power was pheromones, she triggered lust and attraction in everyone who met her. Everyone but him it seemed. No that was… That was all his fucked up head. He could feel her pounding against him with the pheromones, had watched her long enough to know what would happen if he gave in. She’d turn him in. He’d seen the videos and he’d managed to see it in person, she’d make the person cuff themselves to something and she’d get the police to come and then she’d leave before anyone else could show up. He’d let her captives go a few times, almost out of spite. While he could taste her hormones on the air, smell them like strong perfume, they didn’t effect him. The first time she’d kissed him he’d turned away, unable to handle the sensation of her, all of her. She’d jumped back like he’d burned her. She cried and clutched her hands to her chest and he’d seethed at her. “Oh god it didn’t work… You didn’t want...” His hissing reply had been more effective than anything he’d ever used against her and it hurt him to see her crushed like that, even if only for a moment. “Oh no… I want… It just _doesn’t mean anything to you_.” He’d broken free of her and escaped, she disappeared for a week after that and he wondered if he’d broken her.

She came back changed, she was still a hero, still his nemesis, but… She had gadgets, some of which she’d reverse engineered from his own tech, and she used them against him, successfully for weeks. They’d banter and it was… it was glorious, flirting with disaster at it’s finest. He actually had the upper hand on her finally, their fight had turned to fists and he’d managed to pin her to a wall and this time, this time was different. He didn’t know why he leaned in, maybe it was the way her body rolled under him, even with the bruise on her exposed shoulder and the blood on her lip. She closed the distance between their mouths and he didn’t feel her beat at him with her pheromones, just a low level hum that she didn’t usually seem to have. She moaned into his mouth and he blinked at her, pretty pink flush across her cheeks as she looked up at him through her lashes. He had her blood on his lip when she spoke. “Please…” She rocked into him and he couldn’t believe it was happening. It had to be a dream didn’t it? But she leaned in and nuzzled against his cheek. “Please Megamind...” Heat curled in the pit of his stomach at the gentle request. “Fuck me?” She didn’t need to ask twice because she blanked his mind out sucking on his throat.

He gave in but he used their lust to escape. She was distracted, legs wobbling, hair mussed, panting as her lipstick was smeared across his face. He fled, not just her, but himself. He was supposed to have morals, he had always been an upright sort of villain, like you saw in old cartoons. He never took _advantage_ , just exploited weaknesses. Even when he’s captured her, actually captured her, before this mess started, he’d never touched her, never been inappropriate. He didn’t go home to the evil lair that night, his head too fucked to even think about facing Minion. Minion had been sequestered to the lair or in an air tight suit that was still giving him problems if there was even the slightest chance Temptress would be there. Minion had an adverse reaction to the woman’s pheromones, he started _spawning_ and that was easily the most awkward reason for Minion to get a days long migraine that Megamind had ever had the displeasure of experiencing. No this fucking train wreck was his and his alone. Well, maybe not _alone_. No, Temptress was at fault as well. Had she figured out that he was in love with her? Just using his pathetic emotions to throw him off? That had to be it! After all, after they were… done… she had been weak, he could have done anything to her! She’d done what she always did, she’d turned the situation against him. 

Rage filled him, love and hate are but two sides of the same coin after all. He’d kill her. She was a danger! A menace! He meant nothing to her and she’d used his emotions against him! He finally stalked back to the lair, doing everything he could to keep his anger outward, aimed at her, rather than feel the barbs that bit back against him with his every angry thought. Denied that he was bleeding with every wound he planned for her. This time he wouldn’t give in to her seduction. This time he’d hold himself away. This time, this time… Some small part of his mind looked back on him with pity, the sound of it sounded much like _her_ to him. It sighed and scolded him. He’d never be free of her, even in his own mind.

~~

The kiss hadn’t worked! How was it that he… He did what she begged but the kiss hadn’t worked. She hadn’t even been trying to use her pheromones! Roxanne kissed people as a last resort. It felt slimy and terrible and it reminded her all too much of that short period of time before Wayne found her. 

God she didn’t even _LOOK_ at him! She knew he wasn’t… That he didn’t have… He wasn’t _human_ , but she hadn’t cared and, for a moment maybe he hadn’t either. “Roxie… You… Hey, that’s cool, How’d you get that stuff to stop? We haven’t… _Done it_ in days…” Wayne, oh god! He noticed! FUUUUCK! Did she lie? Did she tell him the truth? Fuck, truth, Wayne was always honest with her, even if it hurt her. “Um… Things got a bit… _heated_ between Megamind and I last night...” She winced at telling Wayne that but after a moment of stunned silence he put a hand up and smiled. “Alright Roxie!”

She blinked at him. She was having an _existential fucking **Crisis**_ and Wayne was giving her a high fucking five? She was kinda sorta not really _dating_ him! They fucked all the god damn time! Not… Not because he wanted to… but… Because she needed it… Because sating her physically calmed her powers enough for her to not be a public menace just existing. That was… That was part of the reason she’d done it though, why she’d begged Megamind. Metro Man and Temptress were kinda sorta together because that had been part of her prison release. It’d been a nightmare to keep her locked away, and she seduced him to prove a point. Rode him in the interrogation room, still chained to the chair, just to spite the powers that be. She had never before actually used her powers to get sex before and… Swore up and down to herself she’d never do it again. But wouldn’t you fucking know it, that had been the thing that had given her control. It was only about two days, her powers starting to ramp back up again the second half of the second day, but she’d gone a full probably thirty hours where she could just… NOT! It had been EVERYTHING to her. Wayne had been a sweet heart about it really, he wasn’t upset at all with her, just a bit put out, and had gladly agreed to aid her even if he really wasn’t particularly happy he was going to have do aid her by getting dick deep.

Of course Wayne would be aromantic, nearly asexual. She’d tried to get boyfriends so that Wayne wouldn’t have to fuck her but that had it’s own issues. Like that if she really needed it they wouldn’t have a choice if they weren’t resistant. Wayne was resistant. He wasn’t immune, but he _could_ tell her no. She just really wanted to stop him from treating it like a teen treated seeing having to do the dishes on their chore chart. It was demoralizing! She’d taken to just… Not leaving… She stayed inside, hide herself away socially. She’d managed to land a free lance online journalism gig, no actually seeing people for it, and made her money like that. She’d stay in, have Wayne bring her groceries she ordered online, and she would just hide when he didn’t feel like sating her. Of course he’d always feel like sating her if _he_ needed his not quite fake girlfriend for anything. She helped keep his mom from going all teary eyed and wistful about him getting a girlfriend by hanging off his arm at social functions.

She held her hand up, stunned and he gave her a “gentle” high five. And that was it! He just… walked off. Five days later he showed up with her groceries again and she gave him a weak smile. Ten minutes later he cocked his head at her. “You fight Megamind and not tell me?” She frowned at him not really understanding where this was going. “No… He’s been quiet since the last time he and I fought...” Wayne looked thoughtfully out the window. “Get a real boyfriend?” She shook her head and frowned deeply at him. “Nooo… Where are you going with this Wayne?” He looked back and her, a small smile on his face, like he was just too happy for her not to. “Yer still… Y’know… Not needy...” She blinked. He… He was right! She hadn’t started that whole… low level hum of hormones… “Wow… That’s… God you’re right!” It’d been so fantastic. Right up until two days later he had an event to go to and the second he walked into her apartment he grimaced. Her pheromones were back on full.

When Megamind showed up that night across town she was freshly sated by Wayne. Even if she wanted his hands on her she didn’t. And he didn’t seem to want her. He seemed angry. Angrier than she’d ever seen him and she knew, deep down, it was her fault. She took him to jail that night. There was almost no flirting banter, no comment or illusion to the time they’d spent on that roof, and it ate at her guts. She dropped him off at prison and got away as quickly as she could. She knew he would be back out before the night was over, he was just in one of those moods. God dammit, she knew her nemesis’s moods! And worse yet… She was worried for him. But she couldn’t do anything, because some part of her knew that she was the problem. She was _always_ the problem.

~~

Free again. And she hadn’t even… No. He wasn’t going to dwell on how she didn’t take her eyes off of him while they fought or how he’d hurt her physically or how he wanted her dead but he wanted her in his arms and that she didn’t even _try_ to touch him. He needed… He needed to get away. Minion had gotten a nice band made for that new watch, the one with the hard light projector in it. He needed to get out. Not out of prison but out of his head. He’d been considering it lately. Taking up a secret identity. He’d gotten all the paper work squared away, Bernard Marcet. He’d started working on this one years ago really, another scientist to funnel his ideas out through but he’d never started actually using it. The man was supposed to be very… pedestrian. His work on super human genomes hadn’t held Megamind’s attention long enough to make a significant enough break through for him to really put the personality through it’s paces. But maybe the very bland boring man could give Megamind something less… self destructive to do. 

He’d programmed in a very boring, generic looking person for Bernard. The only color that wasn’t brown on the man was his blue turtle neck. He was generically handsome with glasses and slightly wild hair. Megamind turned the watch on and surveyed the man in the mirror. He practiced some faces then just decided that Bernard would be _him_ but not Megamind. Bernard was going to be the guy that Megamind would have been had he not been blue and clearly alien.

He went out and bought a book. Bought it with money. Like a fucking person. Then he went and read the book in the park like a god damn person. By the time he went back to the lair, he was already hooked. People _ignored_ him, people gave him small nods of acknowledgment and one lady even apologized to him. “I didn’t see you there! Sorry!” And she went back to her conversation with the other woman she was walking with. He took sanctuary in how absolutely, terribly, awfully _mundane_ the whole thing had been. He didn’t tell Minion what or why he’d been doing. Minion had been worried, no need to get him more worried.

He kept Bernard in his pocket, so to speak, until after he had another encounter with Temptress. She… she’d wanted him again. He fled. Just abandoned the plot, nearly mid sentence, and got the fuck out of there. The next day he went to the park again. To feel that horribly sweet feeling of being normal, of being a person. A woman was walking, headphones in, work out clothes on, and he’d seen her go by several times. She was pretty. It was an odd revaluation to him. He liked her short brown hair. She looked like the sort of woman who a guy like Bernard would try to impress and fail. There was something about her that had him watching her whenever he noticed her. Bernard would have a crush on someone impossibly beyond his grasp wouldn’t he? Megamind did after all…

The refuge only lasted so long, couldn’t let Minion get worried. Megamind threw himself into the next plan. Next time he’d be ready for her! Next time! Next time he wouldn’t feel himself squirm at the slightest weight of her gaze. Next time.

~~

Why! Why had sating herself with Megamind give her nearly a week of total control while Wayne only gave her a few days at MOST. Even… Even letting herself get really… REALLY into it like she had been with Megamind hadn’t helped. When she found herself faced with Megamind again, last time he’d run, but the cameras were right there. Maybe since there were no cameras… like there hadn’t been any on the roof… Evil plot wasn’t _technically_ even started yet. She slipped up behind him, close, too close, she could have touched his skin if she wanted, if she let herself. He turned and startled. His composure regained quickly and he’d turned the tables on her. Her hands caught and she purred at him. “Lookit you! You’re so pretty like that… All flushed and flustered… Enough to make a girl swoon.” He frowned sharply at her, pressing the D-gun into her ribs and she… Fuck she moaned. She was so god damn screwed up. Why was having a gun aimed at her a turn on? “Are you trying to seduce me? Or offering to join me...” The angry growl to his voice sent shivers through her whole body, the too tight grip on her hands making her press her thighs together. “Maybe… Maybe an agreement.” He growled and struck her. He didn’t usually hit her, but having the leather of his glove touch her face was enough to pull another moan out of her.

He backed up, shaking his head. “No… I did… I’m so sorry...” She licked her tender lip. He hadn’t even hit her that hard… A love tap really. She was every kind of wrong. “You’re really mad at me aren’t you?” She boggled softly for a moment before she fell back into her solution. “It doesn’t matter. My offer stands. Tit for tat.” Was she really doing this? Was she really about to extort him for sex? Yes she was. She was also going to probably get sick afterward. “I want you. So… No press. No cameras… No plot. I come to the Evil lair. We… Scratch this itch…” She put a seductive sway into her hips and a step forward, she could see he understood the itch she was talking about as he clicked the D-gun over one. “And in return… I won’t ever _focus_ my powers on Minion… Ever again. I know he’s been getting stir crazy.” There, she did it. She said it. She felt sick. She just wanted his hands on her and at the moment it didn’t mater if he was nice about it.

His eyes widened in shock. He sputtered for a second. “Are… I’m confused… Which of us was the villain again?” He motioned between the pair of them with the D-gun and she giggled at him. He looked, dare she say, impressed. “Are you just using this to get into the lair and snoop?” She shook her head and took another step forward, the D-gun close enough she could see he’d set it to Destroy. She’d deserve that wouldn’t she? “No. Just sex. You and me. Fucking. I won’t come to the lair unless it’s for sex or a plot is already started.” She offered and he studied her. One more step, now the D-gun was pressed into the top of her cleavage. She rolled her shoulders back just enough to push the edge of her costume, stretched tight across her tits, down just a bit. He let his arm go a bit more lax and it pulled the fabric just that bit more. “And you’ll leave Minion alone, even if he’s involved in a plot??” She nodded, her hands still loose at her sides, staring into his eyes, those big, beautiful, green eyes. “I will never ever focus my powers on Minion. I won’t be able to stop him from being effected by my base powers, but I will do everything I can to avoid him.” As she spoke the caveat she felt the gun press hard into her sternum and she could only just barely stop the moan. Need was outweighing that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. “If it’ll make you feel better… you can cuff me or tie me up… I’ll even play damsel if that’ll get you going.” She purred at him and he growled back at her, an alien, multi toned thing that made her pulse quicken. She crossed her wrists above her head and smirked at him. “Help… Oh help...” She moaned the tiny cry and he very suddenly holstered the D-gun. “Stop that.” He hissed and she let her arms fall along his shoulders, the spikes digging painfully into her arms.

He pressed up into her gently, kissing her and she knew he had agreed. He winced slightly when he broke the kiss, bodies pressed together. She ran her fingers down the back of his neck. “Even… Even after knowing I’m not…” She growled into his ear softly and nibbled at it making him whine just as softly. “I really, really don’t care Megamind. Really… Really… _really_ don’t care.” She punctuated the last really by running her hand over him, pressing her palm against the center of his body and he shuddered.

Tentacles.

Megamind’s not cock was tentacles. And she couldn’t get enough of them. She had latched onto his throat and he’d called out for Minion and the brain bots to flee. He stripped her out of her costume and she’d desperately drug him out of his. Even as she did pull his clothes off, she couldn’t keep her hands and mouth off of him. While he’d been struggling with his jumpsuit that was under his costume she’d put lips and mouth to his chest, relishing the lavender/pink of his nipples and then the heady power she got from the helpless moan he made when she licked and nipped the slightly raised flesh. He got his wrists caught in the suit as she kissed up to his collar, arcing himself into her lips as she ran her hand down his body to the stubborn suit. Maybe she shouldn’t have slid her hand over the slick slit between his legs while his hands were caught. The touch made him hunch over her and cry out so she stilled, pulling her hand back as far as the tight fabric would let her. “Oh evil heaven!” He groaned and grabbed her wrist… Then ground his hips into her hand. She purred at him then like the horrible person she is, she lightened her touches, slid her fingers along either side of him but didn’t press against that slicked hot flushed bit of flesh. “Show me...” She purred in his ear as she tugged at the suit he’d finally gotten both hands out of. He shuddered and she looked down to where her hand was. 

Fuck. 

He was so beautiful.

So much god damn blue, so fucking perfect, tight muscles under thin, smooth skin and flushed damn near fuchsia between his legs. Her hand was nearly dripping with how wet he was and while normally that would be a bit… odd? It wasn’t. It was hot and he was hot, his heavy head resting on her shoulder, her pale peach skin against his beautiful blue skin was so fucking glorious she could die. He shuddered and she pressed her hand against him again then ran her fingers up the slit teasingly, putting just enough pressure to almost part the lips. He made a horribly sexy noise, part moan and part sob and all _him_. “Do you want...” She’d started to ask, her middle finger laying along the slit, pressing so she could feel him just almost parting and he’d jerked his hips forward, pressing her finger just barely inside him. “Tem… Please… In! In!” One of his hands landed on her thigh and slid hungrily up, towards her as he hissed the almost not even words. She whined as his hand slid home, long fingers wetting themselves in her and then dancing over her skin as she rocked her hips forward. “Show me...” She hissed at him and he shuddered. She traced him like he traced her, then sunk in as he began fingering her. He added a second finger and she slipped two into him. Something was shifting and gripping at her fingers. With a whine he pulled his fingers out of her… and she did the same for him. Too much? God she’d fucked this up! He didn’t want… Didn’t want! No!

Her panic was cut short as the tentacles slipped out, fuchsia and tipped deep, flushed blue. They curled around her fingers, trying to pull her towards him while he tried to pull his hips away. He hissed angrily, apparently at himself and the curling tendrils slowly released her. “Oh god!” He froze, and she could feel him so tense over her as she looked down, absolutely shocked. “No wonder it felt so damn good...” His trembling turned into a laugh, disbelieving as she pressed her hand into the thick of his tentacles. She whispered into his ear as she played with them, letting the wrap around her finger and enjoying the nearly painfully hot flesh against her hand. “What’d you do? Twist them together? How many did you put in me?” She tugged on him and he let out another of those moans. “Four! I… Yes… Evil god in Evil heaven don’t stop!” She’d slowed slightly and smirked into his neck. “They are… you feel so good… but I need you _in_ me… Don’t cum in my hand beautiful…” He bit her shoulder, sinking his teeth against the skin and making her throw her head back. His hips snapped into her hand and he shuddered. She whined softly. She may not know much but she knew a cum shot as liquid flushed over her hand. He let go of her shoulder and let out what sounded like a painful laugh followed quickly by a needy moan.

He finally put his hands on her again. Pulling her hips to his and he unwound from her fingers. He was… He was shaking with need! His tentacles twisted and squirmed somehow more than they had before and he slid his hips against her. “How… How many? How… What do you want?” She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his hips and leaned back slightly, squirming as he pressed viciously against but not into her. “Just start putting them in me! I’ll tell you if it’s too much!” her wet hand slid along his waist, leaving a lurid trail as she pulled at him. He sunk the first three into her fast, the fourth and fifth went in more slowly but she still bucked like a mad woman. The other two writhed against her for a moment then the sixth sunk into her, the last pressing against her, looking for any purchase and finding her clit.

She screamed with pleasure as it wound and twisted against her.

The whole thing didn’t take long. And once they… once he finished, once he’d cum in her, she could almost feel the way her powers ebbed just enough, like relaxing into a hot tub. And then they’d split and she’d had to run. She couldn’t stay, couldn’t… He wouldn’t look at her. She felt filthy and she was a terrible person and what the fuck was wrong with her? Why did… Why did he have to be so perfect?

It took another week for her to need to come back. She decided she’d only come to him to sate her when she _needed_ it. It wasn’t for her pleasure, it wasn’t like she was going to see him and spend time with him and _love_ him. It was just sex and he was just… Paying her for not fucking up Minion. He’d made comment about which of them was the villain. It _was_ probably her. Extorting sex out of him for a protection racket. Well… maybe he’d win next fight and the world wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore.

~~

Megamind spent more time as Bernard. He had to. He had to get out of his head. Had to get out of the lair, had to get away. He loved her… He hated her. She was using him for sex, Evil God only knew why, maybe she was just cruel. While they were… When she’d come over to him, she was so sweet with him, it didn’t matter if he’d just hurt her the day before or even an hour before. She’d come over and purr at him and he always, _always_ , gave in almost immediately. When they were wound together it felt like she really wanted to be there, like it wasn’t some itch she was scratching for whatever fucking reason. It felt like she loved him back. But then they’d break apart and she’d flee. Because she didn’t really want him, didn’t really love him. But could he stop? No. Even if it weren’t for the threat of her fucking up Minion he wouldn’t be able to stop. He craved her and if he finally managed to kill her he didn’t know if he could live with himself.

But that woman in the park. She smiled at him yesterday. It was beautiful. Today it was raining and he was sort of hoping she was out around the park. He’d have an excuse to offer her his umbrella and stand close to her and forget that Temptress had been in the lair two nights ago, directly after she got hurt in his plot. That he’d bent her over the drawing table so he didn’t have to see the bruise blooming across her chest and ribs where the robot had smashed into her torso. She had blue eyes… The lady from the park. She didn’t look like Temptress and that helped. And she wore almost no makeup, not like Temptress. He should just go for a clean kill on Temptress. That way he didn’t have to see her bruised again.

“Hey… Mind if I… Sorry, I just… it’s wet… Do you mind?” Oh fuuuuck! There she was! she’d slipped under another woman’s umbrella just a few paces away and the woman looked at her with a nasty little smile. “Oh no… It’s fiiiine...” Could he? Could he offer? “I don’t mind...” His voice was soft and maybe trembling but Bernard was like that right? Weak and worried and not a master of all villainy… She smiled a bright, blinding smile and slipped under his umbrella, tucking a piece of wet hair behind her ear. “Hey, thanks. It’s really pouring.” This was how normal people met in movies. That was a terrible metric for normal but some couples have to have met this way for it to be in movies right? A nervous laugh bubbled up and out of him, a smile on half his face as he watched her. Bashful eyes caught his and he was lost. He wanted to know this woman, he wanted to make the world better for her or crush it beneath his heel for her. Maybe it was because he was so fucked up right now. He held himself back, he didn’t know what normal was. His best metric was movies for evil god’s sake.

“Heh… No… No problem.” He smiled and then suddenly his mouth moved and he didn’t know why. “I’m Bernard...” He held the umbrella out for her and she grinned at the awkward attempt at what he didn’t know. “Heh… Roxanne. Nice to meet you Bernard… You… read in the park don’t you?” Megamind’s hand reached for his cape but found nothing but air so he gripped the seam on the outside of his pants to still his hand. “Um… Yes. I… I do. Is… that where I know you from? You run in the park don’t you? I… You smiled at me yesterday...” He bit his tongue, Oh god that was creepy! No! Just shut the fuck up! She blushed and curled her fingers over her ear again to press against that curl of hair again, not that it needed pushed to stay put. “Saw that did ya?” She looked up at him through his lashes and his heart stumbled. “I… it _was_ you...” Did that sound accusing? Her smile widened and she looked out into the rain. “Yea. It was. Well it was nice meeting you Bernard… I see my bus though...” She ran off into the rain and he just stood there. 

He ran into her several more times, actually on accident! He wasn’t following her at all! But she was happy to see him every time. Every few days they’d run into each other, she’d sat down with him after her run the fifth time and he’d gladly talked to her about “Bernard”s research and the book he was reading. He was just glad that this time he was reading a book on the human genome and not the bodice ripper he’d had to put down in frustration the day before. It’d been a new one he hadn’t read before and the heroine being forced into a relationship with the anti hero lead had been just… it would have been too much even before his current situation but with what was going on between him and Temptress… Alphonse’s self destructive, angry actions had been too much, especially with her, meek and desperate, capitulating to his desires… No he was very glad Roxanne hadn’t sat down with him while he was reading _that_ book. He still had a few days until he suspected she’d come back by, wanton and lusty, seemingly desperate for him. Three more days until he was reminded of how grasping and needy he was, how much he loved getting her attention but how little it really meant. She always made sure he was satisfied. That first time he’d fled before he was actually finished… It took twice for him to be able to calm down, and she’d even tipped him over a third time once when he had still been so… wound up… after they had finished. She was so much too kind to him, so sweet it was a cruelty, like getting sick on candy. It made her fleeing the lair after they were finished so much more painful.

“Do… You wanna go get lunch some time?” Roxanne’s voice brought him back to the far more pleasant reality. Could he? Could he go to lunch with a friend he’d made? “I mean… Not a date or anything, don’t… I just… I like talking with you...” She seemed so nervous it actually made him feel better. “Yea, I… I’d love to get lunch some time. Maybe… Maybe sometime next week?” He had to plan evil plots and possible time in prison around this… not to mention his… _Assumed_ time with Temptress. He was so happy she said it wasn’t a date… He didn’t know if he could handle a date and all the connotations that came with that.


	2. Is never exactly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy duty, ouchy, I'm sorry.

“Yea I got no problem with it… Why would I care?” Wayne questioned and Roxanne groaned. She wanted to gouge her own eyes out. She was going on a not date with Bernard today. She’d seen him twice since they set up their not date lunch date. Wayne did not, _in any way_ , understand the gravity of the situation. Her secret identity was supposed to just be a fall back for running and getting groceries… Especially because Roxanne was her _real_ name. Wayne did not understand that a relationship of any kind with a normal person was dangerous. “I mean. You’re dealing with your problem with Megamind, so no one harmed there...” That almost sent her off the chart but he kept talking. “It doesn’t hurt my feelings any and it sounds like you like hanging out with this guy. Why are you so up tight about people liking you?” She couldn’t even begin to articulate things to Wayne he’d gotten her so damn mad. She made a furious noise, held clawed fingers out at his face, baring her teeth in a strange little furious display and then turned on heel and hid in her bedroom. Wayne was quick to get the point and left, locking the door behind her. 

Roxanne went over her mental check list. She’d sated herself with Megamind two days ago. She actually went a day early and did her best to be… Well kind. She didn’t tease him except to get him going, She was attentive to him as much as she could be, being she was using him for sex. It hurt so bad to see how he’d cave in on himself afterward. She was a terrible person. Even more so because she just… She was so sick of herself afterward she couldn’t like… Stay any. Couldn’t try to make sure he was all right or… He seemed worse of for their deal. If it weren’t for the fact that she really… REALLY needed someone to sate her she would have stopped. She had added some rules, he hadn’t really asked for it but she offered him a get out of jail free card and if he ever needed to stop he could say time out. Something Wayne would have allowed him but had never been totally stated so she wasn’t entirely sure that Megamind understood that both she and Wayne kinda… Well they respected him.

Megamind was… He was the perfect villain! He had a code. She… She had to admit she had feelings for him, though what did that fucking matter? No harm done there… How could Wayne say that? Like there was no chance of Megamind getting harmed! He was so… He was so fragile. She deserved his ire, every bit of hate he threw at her, she’d earned. Maybe she should give up being a hero. She obviously was shit at it. Maybe he could give up villainy? Yea to come become her sex slave. Yea that sound real appealing Roxanne.

No! Back to the list! Sated. She was sated and she had cute, comfortable shoes, a cute, non sexy outfit, she’d managed to keep the injuries away from her face and hands ever since she and Bernard made their not date lunch date. She had looked up some information on his favored research topic, she didn’t really get into the whole… biology thing, but she knew some things. She glanced over at her garbage can as she walked past. There was a book she’d seen Bernard reading but he’d been making a terrible face. He’d actually thrown it away on his way past a garbage can. She actually pulled it out just because she was that stupidly curious. It was wretched. Everything she hated about bad romance novels. The male lead was violent, domineering, the female lead meek and broken. She couldn’t see any way out of the relationship with him and he seemed to think she owed him her body.

God she hoped Bernard never found out about her and Megamind. He’d hate her if his reaction to this book was any indication. She may not have felt that he owed her sex but she still _took it_ from him. She tried to be as kind as she could but she still _took_ , and poor Megamind seemed so… _broken_. He might not have been a timid lover while they were fucking but he was very… very broken after they finished.

GOD DAMN IT! How did she get back on this?! She had an hour until she was supposed to meet up with Bernard!

She tried to push Megamind out of her head until after her not date. It only worked so well but she managed. Bernard was so fun. He was witty and smart and he had such a sweet smile even if some times she felt like he would get lost in himself. He really seemed to break free of whatever preoccupied him when they talked though. He was… He was so nice. He was the sort of guy she would have dated if she wasn’t… _her_. God could she do that? Have a relationship entirely with someone? She’d have to claim to be asexual or something… have some kind of “I’m too prim even after marriage” but Bernard… Would he understand?

The answer to her question came way faster than she could have ever thought. “I don’t… I don’t really want a um… Sexual… relationship...” She’d blurted out when he was awkwardly dropping her off at her apartment after their third date. And he let out a relieved sigh. “Oh that's… That’s a load off my chest. I have a um… Medical… condition...” They both laughed and the tension relaxed out of both of them. Roxane reached forward and hooked her pinky into his, pulling his hand across at her. “But… I would… If you’re ok with it… Is cuddling still on the table?” His eyes had widened and he’d pulled her hand to him, threading his fingers through hers and pulling her hand up to his lips. “Absolutely.” And he’d kissed her knuckles. It made her just melt inside. Shame, he was handsome and maybe some day she could have stopped using poor Megamind had a relationship worked out and she could have someone to love and fuck but… if she was honest she didn’t really want to stop sleeping with Megamind. She and Bernard shared a sweet, chaste kiss outside her apartment and she’d gone in.

Megamind was particularly nasty towards her that week. 

When she and Bernard got together a few days later he seemed out of sorts but asked very plaintively if they could cuddle. She’d never been so happy.

Months passed. She and Bernard spent almost all of their time together whenever they could. She’d had to cancel a couple dates because of being a super hero but she was lucky. So damn lucky. She wondered if… If this could continue, how long it could go on. She was terrified of him proposing. What if he did? Could she bring herself to say no? She didn’t think so. Bernard was… Fuck. She had Megamind and Bernard. How was she supposed to balance the two? If she had to chose between them which would she chose? Well… Bernard seemed to actually enjoy her company. But maybe if they weren’t at odds maybe Megamind would enjoy her company too… Well as it was she would pick Bernard and just have to hope for the best if it came down to being with Bernard or sating herself with Megamind. She was probably thinking about this because she was on her way to Megamind right now. 

She stepped into the lair and there he was. “Hey beautiful.” She purred at him and he startled slightly, looking over his shoulder at her. “Oh… Ollo Temptress.” He was listless today, though he’d clearly known she would likely come by tonight. Minion was powered down, the brain bots were in rest mode, she was actually pretty sure Minion knew about this but it was nice to not have… an audience to her arrival. He was dressed in plain black flannel pajamas with the collar popped up around his neck. He still was wearing his cute demonic slippers. She slid her hand over his shoulder as he stood looking up at a monitor. “Do you need me to go hide in the bedroom until you’re done?” She asked and he shook his head. “No, this isn’t part of a plot. Just… Basic… calculations.” He was scrawling on a tablet with his finger tips. She read the calculations, seeing him move through them. “Power source?” She questioned and he nodded silently. “Double checking my work on Minion’s suit. It’s been giving him troubles.” He sighed, he’d been bothered the last few times she’d come. “Can… Can I leave my shirt on?” He asked looking at her and she frowned. He was rarely shy anymore, something was wrong. “Of course… but… Why? Are… Are you ok?” His big, expressive green eyes slid away from her. “It’s nothing.”

She huffed but slid against him and nuzzled into his neck, letting it drop. He groaned at her nuzzling, leaning into her, eyes winced closed. She ran her hands over his back as she nibbled at his neck then suddenly he hissed and ripped back from her to her left. She backed up, hands up in the air. “What?! I…” It didn’t take much for her to see what had happened. He was _hurt_. Her shoulders caved and she motioned to his side where she’d wrapped her arms around him. “Is that from me?” He hissed and turned away from her, holding his side. “No.” She stood straighter. “Has… Have you gotten it looked at?” He waived her away and she bit her lip at the dark look on his face. “Minion took care of me.” She noticed as he waived his hand that there was a bandage on his wrist just inside his shirt. The dark fabric looked wet when he pulled his hand away, trying to pretend he wasn’t actually hurt. He came back at her with a soft snarl and pulled on her wig, tilting her head back. She was glad she had a damn good wig and had always done a very diligent job gluing it on. He was trying to distract her.

“Please...” She whined as he pressed against her, hands making quick work of her clothes, pulling the stretchy fabric off her bust and arms. “Megamind please…” She whimpered and his teeth scraped against her collar bone. “Stop!” She hissed at him and he flung himself back from her like she was poison. “You’re hurt! Don’t… Stop pretending you’re not.” He growled at her, standing much like he did when he was in full villain mode. His hands out and away from him, fists gripped, chin down. “It’s not like it matters to you.” That hurt. Oh god that hurt. She was just as shocked as he was when the sob escaped her. “Yes… yes it does! It matters! FUCK! Megamind! How could you think that?!” The shock washed off his face and he flung the arm on his good side out at nothing. “Maybe because you’re using me?! I don’t even know WHY!” Tears dribbled down her face, much more of that and she’d exceed the tolerance her makeup had for “water proof” but she didn’t really care. “Because… Fuck… Because it stops me from… sex makes me safe to be around other people… people who aren’t immune to me.” She’d never admitted that to him before. He looked like she’d shot him. “That’s… that’s why your powers used to be so… the hum...”

She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. “You used to have spurts of a pair of days… three sometimes… where you wouldn’t…” She snapped her head up to him and he looked off to the side, ashamed maybe? “I studied you when you were… before Metromahn retired.” She blinked at him then slipped forward. “Yea, Metro Man used to… Help me.” She swallowed thickly, offer you stupid idiot. “Megamind. While… while I’m here we’re not… we’re not trying to hurt each other. So… I can help you while I’m here… Let me help…” He shook his head no and backed up a step. “Three days at most. And now it’s seven days. Why?” She cocked her head at him and just looked at him. “Because of me… Fuck.” She sighed. “You’re helping me. Let me help you...” He relented, hanging his head and letting her near. She unbuttoned the top he was wearing slowly and shifted it off his shoulders just as slowly. He let her take the shirt off, looking away from her. There was a bandage, sopping with his blood, she really doubted Minion put there. It was sort of sloppy and rushed, hanging slightly away from him. He never did seem to care for himself.

She peeled the bandage back carefully as he grimaced but didn’t make a sound. “Me… Megamind this is a bullet hole.” She tried to keep her voice even. “Yea.” He stated and she felt her stomach lurch at the annoyed, mildly unconcerned tone in his voice. “When did you get _shot_?? Who shot you?!” She questioned as she inspected the hole in him. “Uncle Al. We had a disagreement.” She growled at the idea that someone he called “uncle” shot him, though really… what kind of right did she have to judge? “Minion never looked at this did he?” She questioned, looking up from where she was knelt in front of him. He never met her eyes. “No.” She bit her tongue for a moment then let it loose again. “Does he even know?!” He didn’t respond as she moved to see the exit wound. “Megamind there’s no… It’s still in there?” Her voice was raising to a frantic pitch. He gave a dismissive snort before responding. “I dug it out already.” She slipped around in front of him again. “What?! How did this happen without Minion knowing?!” He always healed quickly, the fact that this wound was still bleeding was making her ill. He was planning on hiding it from her… While they had sex!? She looked around and sure enough, there was a wad of bloody tissues and a medical kit off to the side of the room. She dashed over and picked it up, pulling through what was in there. Super glue would work in place of stitches… and she could clean it with the rubbing alcohol… 

“It was only a twenty two… and he was half a dozen yards away.” She pressed him back into a chair. “It didn’t even get into my abdominal cavity. With my dense physiology and the fact that he had to shoot through several layers of glass…” She silenced him with a kiss as she held clean gauze to his side. “Stop. Just… let me do this. Ok?” He hissed at her, the pressure painful. “Why would you even care?” He grumbled as she rinsed the wound. “Just because… we’re on opposite sides of this… doesn’t mean I hate you Megamind. I know you probably hate me but… The feeling is _not_ mutual. I don’t want to see you hurt… I just want you to stop.” She pressed the skin together around the wound, glue in place and he held taunt but didn’t make a noise at the clear pain he was in. When she was sure the glue was holding she let go and ran her hand over his chest, down his shoulder and over his arm, squeezing his bicep as she stepped back. “There.” He gingerly fingered around the hole in his side. “You’ve done that before...” She smiled a sad little smile at him. “I may well have.” She patted his shoulder and pulled her clothes back over her from where he stripped her top down to her hips, sliding her arms back through the red and black fabric. “Whu…” He was confused and she turned, eyes bright with unshed, angry, tears. “What if that had punctured something!?”

He jolted backwards at her sudden anger. “Then I take a bit longer to heal up.” She shook her head, bitterly upset by the whole situation. “I’m… I’m going home.” He panicked slightly, she could hear it in his voice as she started walking. “What?! No! The deal!” He surged towards her and pulled at her arm, fear in his eyes. “I’m fine… Temptress!” She shied from his hands, holding flat palms out towards him to keep him back. “I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t… I can’t be gentle enough to… To not hurt you.” He looked so caged as his eyes flew around the lair. “But… It has to be tonight… You… Today is seven days… You’re already starting to… just barely… I can’t… It has to be tonight...” She winced at him. “I can just...” He snapped his head to the side, frustration and fear clear on his face. “Tonight! It has to be. It can’t be tomorrow… Or the next day. I can’t just…” She shuddered at the fear in him. Had _she_ caused this? Yes, _she had_. He sighed and reached out but didn’t touch her. “Look… I schedule… I schedule around this… I won’t get another chance this week.” She didn’t shy away when he touched her again. “Megamind… I can go a week without...” He scowled at her. “When was the last time you went a full week without?” She scowled back. “Years ago.” He touched the side of her face gently. “I’m durable. I got shot and it didn’t even get into my abdominal cavity...” She growled. “Please...” He asked and she winced at him, she did need. But… “Look I… I’ve gotten used to this… I… I will be a mess if you try to come back another day.” She relented as he kissed her cheek. If only Bernard was immune like Megamind. He bit her ear lobe, the gentle rake of his teeth making her hiss and whine.

“Ok but… Let me do the work...” She relented finally and she felt that wicked little smirk he got when he was winning press into the side of her neck. “Deal.”

~~

Temptress had just left and Megamind was looking at his phone. No, Megamind was looking at _Bernard’s_ phone. Tonight had been terrifying. Uncle Al shot him, if Megamind was… Honest… The whole thing wasn’t accidental and it certainly wasn’t Uncle Al who had planned it. No he’d waited for Minion to power down, he put the Bots in rest mode and then he went and pissed Uncle Al off. Sure he hadn’t known Uncle Al managed to smuggle a holdout into their meeting, and sure he’d purposefully kept distance between them… But he, deep down, had been looking to get hurt… Maybe even killed. And then Temptress had shown him that same… sickly sweet kindness she always seemed to. “You probably hate me… But the feeling isn’t mutual.” He did hate her... but he hated her because she… Because she felt so _little_ for him. The care she felt for him was no more or less than she felt for anyone else on this planet. It only extended to him because he was a living, thinking being.

He was thinking about calling Roxanne. Asking to come over, spend some time. But… He had a fucking bullet wound just below his ribs. He threw the damn phone. He cursed loudly. Why did she have to be so fucking sweet to him? This was the fucking slow saccharin death of his soul, bitter and black that it was. Did he really deserve this? He wasn’t even sure what it was anymore. Was it something he wanted? Did he hate her or did he just hate that he couldn’t have her? What about Roxanne? He was lieing to her every. single. time. he spoke to her. The lies were so compounded… at one time he’d thought he would just… if things ever progressed to the point where he thought she was going to be longer than a fling he’d try to ease her into who he really was. But he had a ring in his bed side table, and he was planning on asking her to marry him _tomorrow_ … and she didn’t know. And he was just… He was going to do it. He was going to ask her to marry him. He was going to move in with her if she said yes and he was going to sneak out after she went to bed on the nights where Temptress was going to show up in the lair and Villainy was going to be his god damned day job. Actually that was a good point, Temptress was… She was understanding? Maybe… Maybe she could come during the day, while he was supposed to be at work? How did he ask her? “Hey, I’m getting married, Can you come while I’m supposed to be at work?” Clearly that’s just fucking stupid. She can’t know. She’d stop coming around.

He needed to hear Roxanne’s voice. He found the phone, the damn thing was nearly indestructible, and sure enough, it had survived his rage. He just needed to not ask to come over. It was ringing. “Hello??” She sounded tired… “Hey, Roxanne… it’s Bernard… I’m sorry to call you this late… I’m just...” She hummed gently on the other end. “No, I… It’s fine Bernard, really, I’m glad to hear your voice. What did you need?” He smiled into the phone. He may not have _had_ a reason other than he was fucked up in the head but he could _think up_ a good reason. “I’ve been really stuck on a problem… And it’s got me… Just absolutely twisted up. I wanted to stop thinking about it… and I figured… You were the best way for me to forget it.” She giggled that perfect, shy, giggle. He liked to call it her compliment giggle. “You know. I’ve had a stressful day too. I’m glad you called. We’re still on for tomorrow right? Getting dinner?” He was quick with his response. “I wouldn’t miss dinner with my girlfriend Roxanne Ritchi for all the paintings in the Louvre.” She giggled again and he continued. “Not for every drop of gold in Fort Knox!” her giggle got stronger. “Not for all the gems in the queen’s jewelry box!” She was laughing now and he couldn’t help but throw a bit of a joke in there. “Luckily none of that is on the table. Lead researcher doesn’t have that kind of budget.” Her laughter continued even as she called his name scoldingly. “No we’re still on. Nothing’s come up, no meetings, no board of directors, should be free and clear for tomorrow.” 

The loving way she said “good” could have stopped his heart as he moved into his bedroom and pulled open the drawer to look at the ring. It was… Strange. He’d made it and it was… It was perfect for her. Lapis not diamonds. Platinum not gold, it was simple, and understated and it was… So very Roxanne. He’d had to make it himself because of course he made it! And he made himself one to match, He’d say he found them as a set and bought them at an art store… She deserved so much more, she deserved someone who wouldn’t lie to her. Damn him he was still going to try. Even if it would eventually end, even if some day Bernard turned blue in front of her and she screamed or hit him or hated him he wanted to pretend. He wanted to have this. Even if it was just for now. The silence had stretched for just a bit too long and she cleared her throat. “Did you want to talk about it? Your problem?” He smiled to himself. “Not even a little bit. I’d be over there right now if I could leave but… I have so much more to do before I can even think about sleeping...” She laughed a gentle, indulgent laugh. “Don’t stay up the whole night again! I don’t want my boyfriend to be a zombie falling asleep in his soup...” He couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Hey, I have not fallen asleep in my soup! It was a steak thank you very much!” They laughed and then she cleared her throat once more. “Hey. Just… Be careful with you.” 

He nodded as he replied, clutching the phone to his head, wishing desperately that he could hold her instead. “Hey, are… Are you ok?” There was something in her voice that made him worry. “I told you. Stressful day. A friend of mine… My friend… They aren’t doing very well right now. Won’t tell me what’s going on...” She sighed deeply. “But… I don’t know how to get them to open up. I don’t know. I don’t really wanna think about it right the moment. It’s just… It hurts to watch someone hurt, you know? To see someone refuse help? I mean we all carry our wounds differently but… I can’t talk about it right now. It’s too upsetting, I don’t wanna be that upset before bed.” He could almost see the way she’d throw her hand up as though to brush the problem off her shoulder. “Yea, don’t wanna give you nightmares again...” He tried to sound joking but he was honest. Roxanne got nightmares and she’d called him after them a few times, needing comfort. She hummed her agreement at him and he reaffirmed his position. “But if you do, it’s no trouble, I’ll answer even if I’m sleeping… It’s no trouble...” A humming chuckle sounded much more tired this time. “You need sleep though...” He offered her the out she clearly needed. “Yea… Good night Bernard… Luff luff.” It was a weird little ritual they had, neither of them seemed really willing to say that they loved the other… but she always told him “luff” instead. “You’re such a strange creature. Luff luff.” He responded and she hummed once more before hanging up.

Guilt plagued him, who had ever heard of a villain that was plagued by guilt? That didn’t make it any less true. Poor Roxanne, having caught the eye of such a monster. He was glad there were no mirrors in his room, he didn’t want to see the face of the monster playing at being a man. It was strange how Temptress didn’t seem to see a monster. How she treated Minion and him. She’d gotten really… _really_ upset when Minion got sick last month. It’s not like it was anything serious, but she’d been very… He’d found a note addressed to Minion after she’d left, he’d never seen her write it or even have paper in her hand… The bots loved her. He couldn’t manage to get that response out of their system, wanting to play and cuddle with her. They just… They loved her. They were nearly useless against her except to bog her down. Maybe Roxanne could accept them… And maybe he was really, desperately in need of some sleep.

Sleep snuck up on him, he hadn’t been able to sleep in his bed, no mater how hard he tried. He’d come back out and tried to do some more calculations, then he’d woken up in his chair to Red trying to nuzzle into his lap. Red was a bit bitey though so they nipped him trying to move his arm. Nerves didn’t leave him the whole day, waiting for his date with Roxanne was a special kind of hell. At least the bullet wound had mostly healed up, it was just a bit touchy now. He probably should have done a better job the first time. Temptress had been really upset. It shouldn’t have been so shocking but it always was when she did something for his specific benefit. Even what they’d done after… She’d taken the lead. She let him lead most of the time, gauging his mood to decide if she should be rough or soft if she should keep him back or if she should pull him to her. In the end their sex was usually a bit of both of them leading, but last night…

_Her hands slide down him so carefully. Her lips against the tendons of his throat as she whispers for him to relax._

He really shouldn’t think about last night. 

_Her fingers slipping inside him as she curls against him, her breasts heavy against his chest while she watches him carefully. “You tell me when you’re ready to come out… I don’t want you straining...”_

No. he’s going to ask Roxanne to marry him today. No more Temptress. Not until Roxane crushes his hopes or damns herself.

_He slipped out with a cry, it hurt the way his muscles flexed and tightened across his middle, under the hole. She lets him recover, hushing him softly as she let him tangle around her fingers. He wouldn’t cry in front of her, wouldn’t be any weaker then he had to be. His breathing calms and she twists her fingers sweetly, slowly. He tried not to cry out again, he failed. She kisses his temple. “Don’t move any more than you have to…” He made a distressed noise at that. “Shhh. I’m serious. Don’t strain. I can see you flexing.” She reached down and kissed his navel._

Doomed! Couldn’t he keep that bitch out of his head for even five minutes?

_It took a force of will to relax then she mouthed a tentacle and he almost shot out of the bed. The contrast to the aching pain in his gut was almost too much. She stopped immediately and looked to him with fucking **worry** in her face. He sputtered something about giving him a moment and she did. He gripped her shoulder to let her know he was ready. “Just… lets get done...” She scoffed and kissed a tentacle, getting a hiss of pleasure out of him. “Go slow to go fast.” She chided and she started to suckle him. He let his voice rip out, the only way he could stop himself from twisting and writhing._

_He suddenly realized he was grabbing her hard and let go. “You’re fine. You weren’t hurting me...” She’s lying. She says it between licking at him and gathering the mess of tentacles in her hand to slide her ruby red lips over them all at once. His voice raises again as he grabs the blanket below and the back of her neck. He tries not to grab too hard. He has to bite his tongue to stop from screaming something embarrassing as she presses her tongue in between his tentacles and curls the tip. She does this dance with her tongue and it drives him over the edge he’s not trying to hold back from. She holds him in her mouth for some time then sucks as she pulls her lips off of him._

He’s only got maybe an hour left! Why now?! Why is he torturing himself with this?! Why not just block it out and think about Roxanne?! Her sweet smile. Her soft skin as she holds his hand. The way she just wants to spend time with him and there are no expectations…

_“No stay there… I’ll just...” Temptress slides across his hips carefully and he can’t help but put his hands on the wide swell of them as she settles carefully over him. “How many?” He asks. He still doesn’t know why he always asks. She always lets him chose. “As many as you want.” He can’t stop himself from twisting and writhing as he slips into her. The pain is blinding but she feels so damn good. He doesn’t have enough control of himself at the moment to get all seven into her, he can barely handle the pain to get five in. She seems to like it when he can gt more in. She moans decadently, as though she’s been waiting for ages. He can feel the low level hum of her powers like he hasn’t since they started. His hands run over her skin, smooth and flawed. His thumb runs over the spot she got hit with shrapnel in a plot. A gunshot wound on her shoulder, knife wound on her thigh, road rash on her elbow. Him, not him, him, not him. Her lipstick is smeared under her mouth like blood and she smiles down at him. It’s small but still seductive. Eyes dark he wonders what her eye color really is. She wears contacts and he’s been close enough to see that they aren’t for her vision. Her thumb runs over his nipple and his head rolls back. She takes the invitation of his throat, she knows just how to touch him. Her fingers slide up his shoulder and across his clavicle, up his throat, and then slipping sweetly to the back of his neck, she puts just the right amount of pressure._

He didn’t cry while she was there. He managed to not cry in front of her. Even as panicked and twisted up as he was. He’d kept it together then, while he was inside her, her hips rocking over him. But now, now he was glad he knew how to cry quietly. Silent sobs wracked him. If Roxanne accepted his proposal, if she married him… No more playing around. No more Temptress. He’d kill her. He’d make it quick, clean, she wouldn’t suffer. She’d do the same for him if it came to it. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do this. If Roxanne threw him to the wolves, rejected him, he’d join Temptress. He’d be her fuck boy, a meaningless broken toy. He couldn’t keep this up.


	3. Where it ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, So here we go, last chapter!! Happy ending finally? It gets a bit worse before it gets better I'm afraid. Hang in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if you've already read the first two chapters before I post this one... there have been some cannon changes. Set asked me very politely to distance this from their cannon and I was more than willing to do that for them. I totally understand that the consent in this story is dubious -at best- and I can very easily see it as being an issue for people. I did try to make the warnings comprehensive and I've added a tag, if you see I've missed something, please help a gal out and poke me.
> 
> So just to be clear... we now have... and Uncle named -Al- and A brain bot named -Red- most notably.
> 
> Now back to it...

“Yes! Oh god.. Bernard YES! Of course I'll Marry you!”

~~

Tonight. Tonight he’d do it. Tonight he’d stop this farce.

~~

This time, This time she’d tell him.

~~

Soon, he’d be ready soon.

~~

Just… One more time.

~~

They had separate beds. They had their own bathrooms. They would snuggle, they ate breakfast together. Saturday was movie night. Temptress came earlier in the day, Megamind never made a mention of the change to their schedule. Monday morning coffee was a pleasure. They still dated. Everything was great. Better than great. Fantastic.

Temptress was due at the lair yesterday.

Temptress didn’t show up at the lair.

Everything fell the fuck apart.

~~

“Roxanne?” He could hear her crying when he walked in the door. She’d been feeling ill on and off the last few weeks. Bernard’s ear pressed against the door to hear her, to see if she’d say anything. “Roxanne hun… Love..?” The door was locked. She startled behind the door and called out to him. The sound unintelligible between her sobs and the closed barrier. She yelped. Cursed in pain. His eyes widened, he rattled the handle. “Roxie are you ok?” She hated him calling her that, it was bound to get her to come to the door. Wracking sobs ripped behind the door. Ok. Play time was over. “Roxanne either you open the door or I’m coming in anyway.”

She cried out, this time it sounded like “no” but he didn’t care. He counted down from five, just to give her the best estimate of when he’d be in her room. “Five” He had a tiny screw driver in his pocket, it was supposedly for his glasses. “Four” He slid the screw driver in the hole in the knob. “Three.” He tried to keep his nerves under control. “Two” She was still crying… He pressed the screw driver just so. “One.” The lock popped, really these weren’t particularly difficult to break into… And even if it’d been a real lock he still would have only needed the count of five. He twisted the knob and opened the door. Roxanne was standing by the bed. She had makeup out on the comforter. Concealer was messily smeared over her jaw, she had a bruise on her chin. Her hazel eyes were wet and red. 

And then it hit him. Like a megaton bomb.

“Fuck.” Much to his dismay, it wasn’t the eyes that tipped him off. It was the hum. The eyes were just confirmation. She was holding herself back as much as she could, seemed to be biting her lip bloody at the moment. “Bernard. I need you to leave. Just… For a while. I need… Please… Bernard… Trust me. You don’t want to be around me right now.” He hissed angrily. “Don’t I though?” She pulled back, her hands coming up between them as he stepped forward. Scared. She was scared. He scared her. She _should_ be scared. “No! Bernard please! I’m on a medication! I need… I need you to trust me please…” She screamed the words at him, her face breaking with fear. He felt a lash of her power and fucking stumbled at the unfamiliar feeling. When had her powers become unfamiliar? “Please Bernard… Leave. Just… Leave.” She sobbed and fell to her knees, head in her hands. 

Some unfamiliar part of his mind screamed at him to hurt her. She’d fucking Married him! “No.” She looked up, aghast at being told no, her powers lashing out randomly. Whatever she was trying wasn’t working, it just seemed to dull her control. Terror. Roxanne was terrified. Because she was Roxanne right now. Even if he wasn’t Bernard right now, she was very much so not Temptress at the moment. “Fuck you. FUCK you! How… FUCK!” His outburst seemed to connect something in her mind. “Bernard?” Disbelief thick in her voice. “Try the fuck again Temptress.” He slammed his watch into the off position and towered over her. His fucking _wife_.

“Oh god.” She whispered, hand on her mouth. Her eyes wide, contacts still firmly in place but the wig was hidden away somewhere. “Medical condition.” She whispered at him, and it was more devastating than her screaming at him, hurt worse than being stabbed, he winced and turned away. “If I’d known...” She started and he regained his resolve. “You would have said no. Yea if I’d have known I wouldn’t have asked.” She recoiled at the bitter, venomous words. “No! If I’d have known… God Megamind! I’d have fucking retired. I’d have asked you to retire with me…” Pain burned in his chest. “I hate you...” The words fell out of his mouth and she blinked, shock then resignation crossed her face. “Oh… Ok.”

“You don’t understand. I have… I have plans on my desk right now… Plans to fucking KILL YOU!” She looked sadly up at him. “So… You didn’t love Roxanne?” Angry wet tracks were hot on his face as he covered his mouth, a sob slipping out. “I love you with all my heart...” She frowned at him from where she sat, cocking her head. “You love Roxanne but hate Temptress?” He slashed his hand through the air. “No! I love you… But I hate you! You lied! You fucking cheated on me!… And I was cheating on you! All you can say is… “Ok”? That is… _**Entirely** insufficient_!” She growled at him, pushing herself up awkwardly from the floor. “Ok… I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! I don’t hate you. I haven’t hated you. I don’t care that your villainous plans include killing me, killing Temptress. I don’t. I probably fucking deserve it.” He made a choked sound, it sounded something like “no!” to his ears. “We can work this out. We’ve worked out so much. We worked out as people and we’ve worked things out as supers. We can work _this_ out too.” He shook his head, horror settling in hard. 

“No we can’t. And I don’t think we should.” She sobbed at those words, stepping forward and trying to start another rebuttal. “Roxanne… I’ve been beating my wife… My fucking wife. I… I hurt guys like me… I have killed guys like me.” Terror flooded her eyes and she started begging but he just kept talking. “This… This is way… this is beyond… We were both lying. We were both cheating… even if we _could_ work this out, should we?” It was killing him, his wife was reaching out to him and he dodged her, didn’t let her touch him. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. “Please!” She begged, he finally was unable to dodge her and she grabbed at him, pulled at him lightly as she whimpered. “Megamind Please! I love you!” More angry hot tears streaked down his face as he pulled her into a bruising embrace.

“I love you too.”

There was a flash of light.

He was alone.

His arms were empty, he had no one. No one in his arms. There was just… A cube. Sitting harmlessly on the floor. Blue and pretty and prefect. He had to be careful or the tears running down his face would make this worse. He picked it up tenderly. Put it in his pocket. And then he destroyed their apartment. He stole his wife’s jewelry. Tore all the clothes out of their closet. He dumped her purse and took her wallet. He upended his sock drawer and flipped the mattress. Trashed their sofa ripped their pictures off the wall. He broke their wedding photo and smashed their tv. And he left.

He went on a rampage through the city.

A back up robot from storage at the evil lair is all it took to take over the city.

And then he let the looters do the rest. 

Roxanne and Bernard disappeared into the night. The night Temptress didn’t stop Megamind. The tabloids said he’d killed her. And maybe he had. Today marked two weeks. Two lonely, horrible, _quiet_ weeks. Petty criminals had sprung back up in his wake. He warned Uncle Al, he was hands off, he was done. The only thing off limits was the Temptress Memorial. It was just a statue really. A statue with a plaque. “Beautiful things are out there. You just need to find them.” He hated that plaque but he wouldn’t touch the statue or the stupid plaque. No it stayed, just as it was. Word was out, you don’t deface it. He gave it about three months before the criminal underbelly forgot how bad an idea it was to piss him off before he had to pull himself out of his funk and go kill someone. Kid gloves were off. He sat in his chair, ring still on his finger, mocking him against his blue skin. Minion had brought him some food but he still hadn’t touched it. He could almost hear her scolding him to eat something. Even the bots left him alone now. They huddled around Minion, skirting close enough to beg attention only when he was in the best of his moods. There had been no evil plots. Nothing. 

On the table in front of him was a single, beautiful, perfect cube. It still glowed faintly, just like it had for two weeks. 

He missed her.

Both of her.

He missed Roxanne’s sweet gentle smile and the way that Temptress would touch him. He missed the banter, missed the challenge. 

He missed love.

He reached out like he had so many times before, and picked it up. Picked her up. She’d been crying. She’d told him she loved him. She knew everything and still loved him. She wanted to work it out. He hadn’t put the bruise on her chin but he’d put the scar on her thigh and on her left hip. He’d bent her over the drawing table so he didn’t have to look at the bruise he’d put across her chest trying to kill her with a giant robot. She’d patched up a bullet hole in his stomach. Something about the way she had panicked in her bedroom. Something about the way she’d clutched herself and how the memory was marred by a red haze.

If he’d never let his control slip on that roof… He’d never gotten married.

He’d have never met Roxanne Ritchi. 

It was only because he’d been sleeping with Temptress that Roxanne was able to live. He’d given her freedom and she gave that freedom to him. Like their hearts were magnets and neither could escape the others pull.

He kissed the little cube and went to put it down. He couldn’t. He leaned back and held it. Clutched her in his hand and let himself drift. Maybe he’d killed her… Or maybe he’d killed himself.

~~

It was a breath of moments. One moment she’s crying in Megamind’s arms. He told her he loves her and then there is a brilliant flash of light. The next breath she’s still crying. Still reaching out for him but he’s not standing there. She’s not in her bedroom in their apartment, she’s in the evil lair. His chair is there, there’s a table knocked over and he’s… He’s at her feet. There’s blood. She screams. The bots are buzzing around her and she falls to her knees. His beard hasn’t been trimmed, there are bags under his eyes. She rolls him over, tears falling even harder now. He laughs. It’s a terrible, strangled thing but he laughs. “Shit. I’m… I’m sorry...” He doesn’t sound sorry, he sounds terrible. “I… Got blood on you.” He sounds delirious. She finds his injury and puts pressure on the cut. Deep and angry across his head. She can hear fighting. Minion’s voice strained and angry. “Red!” She calls out to the bot, seeing it flying in the defensive pattern around Megamind. “Help Daddy! Hold this on his head.” Red pinned the fabric to his head and she checks him for other injury. “No… That's… that’s it...” He assures her but she can find, very quickly, several other just barely healed injuries. Whatever happened, her powers are still on the fritz, however long it’s been in the world no time has passed for her, so her body thinks she took that fucking treatment three days ago. 

She shifts over to battle mode, Temptress mode. It’s a mental shift she usually has time to do while putting on her hair and getting her makeup on. It’s jarring to shift from Roxanne to Temptress but it’s always worked, and it has to happen right now. “Who are we fighting?” She asks him as she looks down at him. He smiles up at her. “The world.” She growls down at him. “Who did you fucking pick a fight with you idiot!?” His eyes roll upward, his beautiful green eyes flat and dull. “Doom Syndicate. Fucking Destruction worker managed to get me. Minion...” His eyes snapped back open fully, pupils contracting as he realized Minion was alone at the front door. “I’ll get him. You stay.”

She kissed him, she could feel her powers thrashing under her skin. Blood was drying on her hands. Megamind’s blood. Wrath and vengeance screamed through her veins, demanding she protect what was hers. Her fucking _Husband_.

She came up behind Minion and her powers lashed out. “Minion… GO! Help him.” The mook that was grappling with the fish in an ape suit fell to his knees chanting beautiful. She did everything she could to keep her lashing powers away from Minion. “Ma’am?!” He questioned and she shrieked at him to leave. He left. Ran back into the lair and she looked out at the bots and the goons and the assholes. “Stop.” She barely said the word but she whipped out at the swell of bodies. Hands reached out to her and she felt the familiar curl of fear and disgust. “Forget this place, leave and never come back.” There was a murmur through the crowd, confusion, frustration. “Nothing would please me more… than for every single one of you to go to jail. Right now.” They might make it all the way there. She could see Lady Doppler hanging in the air, dumbfounded, blank adoration on her face. She saw Destruction worker looking around, he was a ways back, he was confused. She didn’t have the control she usually did but she sniped him from where she stood. She got three others standing near him but it didn’t matter. “You! Destruction worker.” She called out, a cruel coo. “Yes mistress...” She sneered at him. “Break your hands.” She requested and he looked down at the tools he’d replaced his hands with. He sawed the one off and then into pieces then took the saw off and used his two stumps to smash it into a million pieces. “Good. Now go to jail. Wait for me there. Never think of this place again.” The mass of adoring zombies shuffled in the direction of the prison. Roxanne slipped back into the lair, closing the door behind her.

The bots swarmed back into the lair, they chattered around her and she moved through the cloud of them towards where Megamind had been. “Minion!” She called out, Temptress falling away and scared, worried, Roxanne Ritchi fell back into place, scrambling towards her Alien husband and his best friend. Megamind was trying to brush Minion off, the fish had a clean compress, a first aid kit and a worried look on his face. “Megamind! Let Minion help you!” She demanded and he looked up at her. His one pupil was blown wide and the other wasn’t. “Shit!” She hissed as she slipped up next to the pair. “Why are you always the one fixing me up?” Megamind grumbled and tried to push Minion’s hands away again. “He’s got a concussion.” She hissed at Minion and the fish bobbed as though he knew that already. “Sir took a… very hard… Strike to the head.” Megamind continued in a slightly graveled, irritated voice. “Why am I always the one getting hurt… Why don’t you ever get hurt?” She helped Minion close the wound, the fish was far better for this than she was, she mostly just held Megamind’s hands out of the way and pulled him against her chest to hold him still.

“The bullet hole… head injury… Muh heart… Fuck you lady.” She kissed his giant blue head and held him still as Minion put the last stitch in. “Hush Megamind. Lets get you cleaned up the rest of the way right?” she questioned and he grumbled. “Yea. Ok. I… I love you...” She closed her eyes against the tears. “I love you too babe. Please? Can we get you cleaned up now?” He nodded slowly, Minion picked him up, reusing to let the alien man stand on his own. “Damn fish. Damn woman. No dignity.” She held his hand and her thumb caught on something. Even through the glove she could feel something there. She looked at his hand in hers. There was a rubbed spot on the leather, left hand, third finger. She stopped herself from sobbing by pure force of will. He still wore the ring. His ring. She rubbed her thumb over it through the leather and then let go so Minion could take him into the shower. “I… can stay out here.” 

Megamind reached for her. “No… No don’t go… Stay...”

Maybe it was just the head trauma talking but she wasn’t going to deny him. “I’m not leaving. You really want me to come into the shower with you?” Lopsided pupils tried to focus on her eyes and he winced at the effort. “Yea.” Minion winced at her but his eyebrows raised pleadingly. “Ma’am...” He seemed to think better of something and then changed what he was going to say. “Ma’am you’re covered in blood as well…” She nodded and followed them in. Their shower was weird. There was a semicircle bench with several shower heads above it, all able to be pointed at the bench below… and a rather large space in front of said bench. She blinked at it as Minion set Megamind down on the bench, then turned a single knob and all three shower heads started spraying warm water. “If… you need any help… I’ll be just outside...” He offered her, not Megamind. Minion slipped out with a wane smile her direction. She looked at her hands and Megamind sitting against the tiled wall. “Hey… Do you want me to help you out of your clothes first?” 

He seemed to snap to reality and become worried. “Are you sure you want me and not Minion?” She asked. “I won’t leave or be offended...” He looked off to the side and she felt the room slowly heating around her from the spray. “Four months. I hadn’t ever planned on… And I only lasted _Four_ months.” She smiled to herself. Ok, that made some sense. “You're avoiding my question Megamind.” She tried to pull up her best Temptress voice, like in interrogation but there was a warble to her. He gave a wry little laugh. “I almost killed myself.” He looked up at her and she lost her resolve. “Baby no!” He laughed a cruel, desperate laugh. “It took me… Eleven minutes and forty two seconds to realize that I couldn’t bring Roxanne out of the cube so I could kill Temptress. That I’d never follow through, no mater how angry, or hurt I was. I couldn’t kill the woman I loved.” Water ran over him and she stepped closer. He looked up and took off his right glove. “It took me three and a half days to realize that I loved both sides of you.” He threw that glove angrily at the floor. “Three weeks, two days and eighteen hours to realize that I was never going to be able to heal the hole in my heart.” He started fighting with his left glove, not really pulling it off just struggling with it. “Four months, on the fucking dot, to realize I didn’t just miss you, I couldn’t live without you.” He ripped the glove off and threw it down, standing slowly, looking at his ring on his hand. “And five seconds… It took me _five seconds_.” He looked up at her. Holding the back of his hand up to her, showing her that he still wore the ring, his posture demanding she recognize it, that she look at it. “To know, beyond a shadow of a doubt. That I will never forgive myself. For every… _Single Thing_... I’ve _ever_ done to you.”

Suddenly she realized while she was watching his left hand, he’d moved his right hand. The small noise of metal clacking against metal drew her attention to the flash of blade. “Neither you nor Minion will let me die. Like a fucking character flaw.” The blade in one hand and the ring on his other he stood there, blood slowly washing away from the spray at his back. “I have… One fucking question for you.” She swallowed and looked back to his face, fury and hurt and uneven pupils. “Did you ever… Ever mean it?” She looked at him aghast. “That I love you?” He snapped at her, quick as an asp. “No!” She jolted and tears threatened her eyes as his right hand twitched, tightened against the handle. “No...” It was so much softer this time. “That… That you don’t hate me.” She lost the fight with tears. “Of course I meant it! Every time! I never hated you Megamind!” His face crumpled slightly. “Then how could you _do_ that to me?!” The answer was so simple. “Because I was selfish and stupid! Because I was desperate and… I just wanted to have someone! Even if that someone had to be two people and I had to hate myself for a new, different, reason...” His right hand jerked again, the blade twitching, and she stepped forward just a tiny bit, scared. “Megamind please… Don’t… Don’t take the only person I’ve ever loved away from me. Please. Please don’t hurt yourself… Don’t…” 

Earlier he had asked her why he was always the one getting hurt. “Megamind… Please… Baby… You’re…. You’re not the only one hurting. You’re not the only one getting hurt… You have picked up the pieces of me more times than I care to count...” He scoffed and looked away. “Bernard...” She cut back before he could even think to finish that sentence. “No… Megamind. Bernard did too… but… Megamind… You.” He looked at her incredulously. “You… Remember the… The doom engine plot? Remember you caught me?” He frowned at her. That plot had failed spectacularly. “Yes…” That was back before they were… Before Metromahn retired. That was a long time ago now. “I’d had a fight… With my mom. I could barely hold it together. Remember? You said I was stilted?” He had no idea what she was doing with this.

“You made me laugh when I thought I would never laugh again. My mom swore up and down that she wouldn't ever speak to me again if I didn't stop the super hero thing...” Megamind frowned sharply. “That's ludicrous! Why would she...” She laughed a pained little bark of laughter and stepped another step closer. “Oh come on... Bernard heard _all_ about my mom.” He sputtered and argued. “Yea but... She's never sounded... stupid, always... I don't know... narrow minded!” She pouted happily at him, sliding her hand around his right wrist. “Baby, I could never tell you about this...” She slid her hand over his fingers, curling her hand around his. “Please.” She said it again, softly, leaning up against him. “I'm yours. There was never a part of me that wasn't.” She slid the knife out of his slacked hand. “I'll be whatever you want. House wife. Partner in crime. Heroic sponsor. A mark on your bed post. Say the word and I'll do it.”

There was a flash of something angry in his eyes. “What if I ask you to end me?” She smiled a brittle smile. “Then I will...” She held the blade against the base of her own throat and his eyes widened, his left hand falling on her shoulder. “Roxanne...” She leaned forward and kissed him. Just a sweet, chaste little kiss. “I don't want to hurt you hun. Never wanted to hurt you and I have. I'll pay whatever I have to just to make it up to you. But if you ask me _that_ I'll do it my way. The way where I don’t have to watch you suffer… Because I am selfish, and I don’t want to _see_ you hurt.” She could feel his fingers tremble as he gripped the blade carefully. He pulled it away and threw it on the floor, too far away for either to reach. He tipped his head forward, forehead leaning against hers, eyes closed tightly. “Marry me?” He asked and she giggled, that sweet little giggle that he made her feel. “Too late. I already married you love.” He scoffed. “No, I mean Marry me again. The real me.” Her breath caught in her throat. “Megamind… We’re already married… We… Can’t get married again… We can renew our vows...” He laughed gently, the scruff of his beard bending in cute ways. “No… But Temptress isn’t married...” He looked up into her eyes and she smiled. “Oh. Ok.” He laughed, loud and pained but happy and real. “That… Is entirely insufficient…”

She pressed her lips up against his, kissing him fiercely, possessive and loving. He gripped her back, hard and unforgiving and everything she could ever want.

~~

Megamind woke up with a start. Roxanne was having a nightmare… He could hear it. He rolled over and pet her, kissing her shoulder as his thumb ran over the scar on her elbow from that time she’d lost control of her bike. “Luff?” He asked gently, trying to wake her without having her lash out in her sleep. He could hear Red chewing on the door handle. “Roxie...” He urged as he shook her gently. “Your Bot is eating the door handle again...” He lilted the words in a teasing tone. She took in a sharp breath and jolted, the whimpering stopping. “Baby?” Her voice was rough from sleep and fear. She grabbed his hand and her ring flashed in the darkness. “I’m here… What was it? And do you want your bitey little cyborg in here? Because they might chew the door handle off if we don’t address them soon.” She leaned up, her hair was a bit long right now, she needed a trim, it tickled his nose as she moved. “Red I can hear you! Either come in and lay down or go be good!” He smiled to himself. “You really shouldn’t give them options. I don’t really like waking up to bitten toes...” She hummed and turned into him. “Yea… But they’ve been well behaved, they haven’t bitten anything alive in a while… If they bite our toes we’ll just put them on outside patrol while we’re sleeping.” Red managed to get the door open. “Close it behind you like a good little menace.”

He yawned and then laid back down. Roxanne reached out and pet the bot. “Who’s a good bot! Listening to daddy! Did you hear what we said about toes? There’s mommy’s good little bot! Now lay down.” Roxanne curled into him, her arm reaching across his chest and pulling her tight against him. “Wanna talk or wanna get more sleep?” He asked, just enjoying the drowsy, warm of laying with his wife in the middle of the night. “Just… Just some dreams about how we got married.” He hummed and stroked her back. “Mmmm. And nightmares? Shame. There were some good times…” She scoffed softly against his chest where she’d nuzzled her head down. “Mmm yea, lemme see… What was the best part? The part where I was abusing you? Or the part where I offered to kill myself?” He let out a small growl. “The part where you told me you loved me… And when you agreed to marry me… What about the time I fell asleep on my steak? That was pretty funny.” She kissed his jaw. “Stop while you’re ahead luff.” He ran his fingers languidly through her hair. “Eh. It was rough but we made it… Thanks almost entirely to you I might add… So don’t give yourself too much trouble.” She grumped against him softly. “I still don’t know how you managed to fall in love with me.” He chuckled and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. “The sex was phenomenal...” She laughed and pushed against him, struggling playfully. “No it wasn’t! That whole time was sad and frustrating and!” He stopped her with a kiss and she growled into it. “If all that time was a stepping stone to now, I’d step on that stone no mater how hot it burned, how sharply it cut me, or whatever terrors it brought with it. Now sleep or get up you infernal siren.”

Roxanne settled back into his arms. “We still on for that evil plot tomorrow?” He made a noise of agreement. “Yep. And the chief of police is ready to come pick up my “accomplices”?” She nodded and yawned. “Probably already staked out knowing him.” She sighed and melted into the matress.

“ _Dammit Red!_ I was _almost_ asleep! Bad bot!”


End file.
